


Reunion in the snow.

by andthestorystarts



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andthestorystarts/pseuds/andthestorystarts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie and Jack meet again when Jamie's seventeen.  Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion in the snow.

**Author's Note:**

> This was prompted by one of my friends, saying: 'Jamie/Jack first kiss please. Because I get the feeling that would be the cutest ting in existence.'

Jamie always stayed out as long as he could on days it snowed, hoping to catch sight of Jack. His mother dressed him up warm every time, every year- even now that he was seventeen and well capable of dressing himself- without fail. And on his part, he would always shed at least one layer of the clothing when he was out of sight, then double back and stuff it in their mailbox when he knew his mother was away from the windows. 

He had this habit of hanging around the park where Jack first started the snowball fight and the sled ride had picked up. He either just meandered aimlessly around the park, sometimes just watching the people who went past, and sometimes scanning his surroundings, looking for the patch of tell-tale blue in the white. 

Other times, he would perch in the tree, sitting on a fairly low branch, having cleared off the snow beforehand. He would look at his view, and wonder what kind of ones Jack got. 

This time, he was in the tree, humming quietly to himself, debating whether or not to go home, since the temperature was dropping, and it was ever so slowly getting darker. He brought his hands up to his mouth, cupping them and blowing warm air into them, which helped to state the cold in his fingers a little. He had never really liked full gloves, and ever since meeting Jack had always worn finger-less ones. He enjoyed feeling the snow, since it reminded him of a certain someone. 

He was leaning a little bit too far forward, squinting, trying to make out something a wee way away, when suddenly a voice piped up from just behind him,  
“Hey, kid.”  
Which, in turn, even though he knew the voice, caused him to jolt, which ended up with him having a few seconds of disorientation, then ending up face-first in the snow.  
As he lifted himself up, he heard a chuckle behind him.  
He stood up and turned, brushing off snow as he did so.  
The first thing out of Jack’s mouth when they were face to face was,  
“So I guess you’re falling for me, huh?”  
Which caused Jamie to falter for a second, his mouth going dry, before his brain kicked in and he replied easily, his mouth stretching into a grin, “Jack, that was a really bad joke.”  
Jack gave a shrug, a smile on his face. “Hey, at least I have an excuse. Not much social interaction doesn’t exactly bode well for jokes.”  
Jamie’s smile shrunk, just a little, and he made a little unconscious movement to shake the feeling off. “Mm, I suppose that’s true,” he replied after a moment. 

It took a few seconds of silence to notice something obvious that had changed since the last time they had seen each other. (Jamie blamed the snow that was falling for taking him that long to notice)  
“Hey, I’m taller than you now.” Jamie stuck a hand up to double-check.  
And he was. Not by a lot, but he still was. Jack’s head tilted up that small amount, seemingly to look at Jamie’s hand, and Jamie’s breath caught in his throat for a moment.  
Another second passed by, before Jamie thought “Oh fuck it” and leant forward, and pressed his mouth to Jack’s- who went still for a moment, as he did with basically any form of physical interaction, then softened and pressed back, his lips parting slightly.

It took a while, but they eventually seperated, mainly seeking air, and Jamie’s cheeks were flushed. (Which he also blamed on the snow.)  
The only thing Jack said, with that little cheeky grin still in place, was, “So I guess you really have fallen for me, huh?”  
Jamie’s reply was simply a murmured, “Oh shut up,” before he leaned back in.


End file.
